Gate - Thus the Grand Alliance fought there
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: What if Prussia annexed Bohemia and Moravia from Austria, and what if Great Britain, Germany and Italy formed a Alliance. What if they win the war against Austria, France and Russia. Follow the United Kingdom of Germania and their Allies, as they are attacked by the aggressive nation called the Saderan Empire. (Has Dieselpunk Technologies), may help me rewrite or use history stuff.
1. Timeline

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Battlefield 1, Iron Harvest, Gate - JSDF, Kuroinu, or any other Crossovers. They all belong to their rightful owners.

.

.

This is a Alternate History about Prussia gaining more territory, und unifies much of Germany (With the exception of Austria).

Also WARNING: This is a Alternate History, not a political Fanfic not meant to offend anyone! Enjoy

.

.

1864 AD: Prussia and Austria wins the second Schleswig War. However, Wilhelm I not only forces Denmark not only cedes Holstein, Schleswig and Lauenburg to Prussia and Austria. But they became a Puppet state of Prussia. This angers the France, Britain and others. Including the Prussian General Bismarck.

1866 AD: The Austro-Prussian War began. Italy joins forces with Prussia against the Austrian Empire.

The Austro-Prussian War ends with Prussian-Italian alliance victory. Austria cedes the Southern German kingdoms and states to Prussia. While also loses Venetia and Friuli to Italy.

Once again with Wilhelm I's ignorence, Prussia have annexed Bohemia and Moravia and also Austrian Silesia and Sudentenland after Prussia defeated Austria in the 1866 Austro-Prussian War?

The North German Confederation was created.

1867 AD: First Chancellor Otto Von Bismarck has rose to power.

1868 AD: The Spanish revolution ended with Isabella II been overthrown. Leopold was offered the Spanish Crown by the new government. This offer was supported by the Prussian Prime Minister Otto von Bismarck, but opposed by the French Emperor Napoleon III on the grounds that the installation of a relative of the Prussian king would result in the expansion of Prussian influence and the encirclement of France. Leopold was forced to decline the offer.

1870 AD: Second French Empire under Napoleon III's rule, gives Germany a Ultimatium to accept their demands. However Otto Von Bismarck rewrites the Treaty. This angers the French government. And thus the Franco-Prussian War began.

1871 AD: The Fall of Paris which marks the end of the Franco-Prussian War with German victory. Thus annexing Alsace-Lorraine, the Rhine and other German states thus unified the German (Minus Austria) states which formed the German Empire. With Bismarck the First Chancellor and King Wilhelm I as the first Kaiser of Germany. And with Berlin the capital.

1872 AD: Russia and Germany formed the Dual Emperor's league (Because Austria hated Germany).

1878 AD: Bismarck dissolves the Alliance with Russia because of the Russo-Turkish War of 1877-1878.

1881 AD: The Scramble for Africa began.

1883 AD: Germany joins the Scramble for Africa and colonizes Togoland, Kamerun, German South-West Africa or Namibia. And German East Africa, which consists with part of Kenya, Tanzinia (Minus Zanzibar), Burindi, Rwanda, and parts of Mozambique.

1884 AD: Germany colonizes the northern territories of Papua New Guinea on Oceania.

1891 AD: Germany gains Tsingtao port from China.

1899 AD: The Boxer Rebellion began.

1901 AD: The Boxer Rebellion ends with 8 Nations Alliance and several nations victory against China.

1904 AD: Germany, Great Britain and Italy has formed a triple Alliance. Due to the Alliance between Austria, Russia and France.

1905-1906 AD: First Moroccan Crisis begins, Germany and Britain forces France to stop massacring and give Moroccon independence. Which resulted worsened German and Britain's relations to France, Austria and Russia which enhance the Franco-Austro-Russo alliance.

.

1914 AD

June 28th, Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzergovnia, Austria-Hungary. Archduke France Ferdinand was assassinated by Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip. Austria-Hungary, Russia and France declares war on Serbia. Montenegro, Bulgaria and Romania joins forces with Serbia against Austrian-Russian-French imperialism.

Germany supports Serbia, Montenegro, Bulgaria and Romania. And declares war on France, Russia and Austria-Hungary. However, Germany starts a defensive lines on the Rhine. And focus their military forces against Russia and Austria.

France gives Belgium a Ultimatium to let them pass and attack Germany untroubled. Belgium refuses, and France invades Belgium. Which resulted with the British Empire declares war against France.

Italy declares war against Austria-Hungary for the remaining Italian lands.

World War 1 began.

Germany, Great Britain and Italy formed the Grand Alliance. Also with Serbia, Montenegro, Belgium, Bulgaria and Romania joined the Alliance as well. Portugal also joins the Grand Alliance which is called "The Forgotten Ally".

France, Austria-Hungary and Russia forms the Entente Powers. With nations of Spain, Greece and Luxembourg joined the Entente Powers ether with respect or out of fear.

The United States declares neutrality on WW1.

The British Empire starts a naval brockade of Entente Powers.

Sweden and the Ottomans has entered the war and joins the Grand Alliance.

The Ottomans avoids doing the Armenian Massacre, that might make relations worsen Britain and Germany if the Ottomans do the massacre.

The Unofficial Christmas of 1914 began.

1915 AD

The Republic of China joins the Entente Powers, and targets British Hong Kong, Malaysia, Singapore and German Tsingtao.

Germany and Britain asks Japan to join the war, and Japan accepts. Japan Declares war on China and Russia.

Germany created and first used Chemical warfare on French invading forces in the Rhine.

France and Spain loses several of their Colonies to German-British and Italian occupiers.

Morocco joins the Grand Alliance against Entente Powers.

The Unofficial Christmas truce of 1915 began.

1916 AD

The British Empire use tanks for the first time i history, against Sino-Russian forces on Eurasia. And French forces in the Rhineland.

French Submarines accidentally sunk British cargo ship the RMS Lusatinia. Which contains thousands of British crew members and over 1,198 passengers have perished and 761 survived.

The United States of America denouces France as a warmongler. They prepare for a defensive and remilitarized project. But not going to war until 1917 AD.

Portugal Surrenders to the Entente Powers and is occupied by Spanish forces.

The Unofficial Christmas truce of 1916 began.

1917 AD

Russia and Austria loses battle after battle against German-British-Italian-Ottoman-Swedish and Balkan forces.

Greece surrenders to the Grand Alliance.

In Asia, China and Russia is not doing good against Japanese-Australian-New Zealander and British-Indian army forces.

French Indochina has now been occupied by the Grand Alliance.

France sends a secret alliance treaty to Mexico, but it was captured by British and German intelligence and sends it to the United States. The United States of America declares war on the Entente Powers and becomes Britain and Germany's ally.

At the month of December, Russia. The Bolsheviks seize power, Russia signs a armistice to the Grand Alliance. Ceding Finland, the Baltic States, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus and the Caucasus region to the Grand Alliance at the treaty of Brest Litovsk. Russia also cedes Kuril Isalnds, the rest of Sakhalin and the entire Northeastern Siberia to Japan at the treaty of Vladivostok.

The unofficial Christmas Truce of 1917 began.

1918 AD

The War is almost came to the end.

With Russia out of the War, the Grand Alliance forces concentrate on Austria, France and their allies. Such as Spain, China and Luxembourg.

The Invasion of Austria-Hungary begins.

The Invasion ends with Austria-Hungary defeated and signs a armistice with the Grand Alliance.

Spain also surrenders to the Grand Alliance. Thus releasing Portugal from occupation

China, in fear of losing more people and land. They surrendered to the Grand Alliance.

France, been the only one left. They signed a armistice.

World War 1 is over.

1919 AD: The Peace treaty was signed at Stockholm, Sweden. At the Treaty of Potsdam, near Berlin, Germany. France loses most of their African Colonies to Britain, Germany and Italy.

Germany gains Burkina Faso, Madagascar, French Congo, Dahomey, Côte d'Ivoire, French Equatorial Africa and Central Africa.

Great Britian gains Niger, Chad, Mauritania and Senegal.

Italy gains Tunisia, Djibouti and Algeria.

The Kingdom of Finland was proclaimed and independent.

The Kingdom of Ukraine was proclaimed and protectorated by Germany.

Poland, The rest of Czech and the entire of Slovakia and Luxembourg is annexed to Germany, but are given autonomous status.

The United Baltic Duchy was proclaimed by Germany.

Belgium became the Protectorate of Great Britain and Germany.

Portugal get's only Spanish Rio de Oro and Spanish Guinea.

Japan gains French Indochina, Northeastern Siberia, Kuril Islands, rest of Sakhalin, Manchuria and Mengjiang.

United States of America gains French Guiana and French Polynesia. And also Saint Pierre and Miquelon.

Italy gains Corsica, Savoy, Nice, and Protectorate over Albania. Also they finally unified Italian lands from Austria.

Serbia and Montenegro gains Bosnia & Herzergovnia, Croatia, and Slovenia. Thus forming the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. Bulgaria forms a Dual Monarchy with Yugoslavia, thus formed Bulgaria-Yugoslavia.

Romania gains Hungary and also forms a Dual Monarchy with Hungary, thus formed Romania-Hungary.

Greece cedes Thrace and Macedonia to Bulgaria. And the rest of Thrace to the Ottomans.

Ottoman Empire gains Caucasus Region, Arabia, and protectorate over Azerbaijan.

France pays heavy repairations to Belgium, Bulgaria-Yugoslavia, and Romania-Hungary.

Spain also pays heavy repairations to Portugal.

Austrian Empire collapses from losing so much territory.

Germany decides to form a British style government. With Germany, Poland, Denmark, Czechoslovakia and Luxembourg as Autonomous provinces. Forming the United Kingdom of Germania.

.

1920 AD: Iron Harvest Day.

It's been years after "The Great War", many technologies, weapons and resources are scattered across Europe. This event was known as "Iron Harvest Day". Dieselpunk Technologies has been invented by various nations on Earth.

The Communists prevailed in Russia. The Romanov Family were ether executed by the Bolsheviks or fled or exiled to other places.

The Soviet Union annexes Mongolia and China into the Communist nation.

1923 AD: The Ottoman Empire collapsed because of ethnic conflicts.

Austria has reformed into a Empire again.

Bulgaria-Yugoslavia and Romania-Hungary are under attacked by Austrian armies.

The Reformed Austrian Empire declares all out war on the Balkans. The first use of Mech's are used.

The Soviet Union sends a army to the Balkans through the Black Sea.

The Iron Harvest War began with three alliances. The Soviets, the Kingdoms of Bulgaria-Yugoslavia and Romania-Hungary, and the aggressive reformed Austrian Empire.

.

1925 AD: The War ends with a stalemate. No land ceding or victories. A armistice was signed at Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzergovnia, Bulgaria-Yugoslavia. That ends the war. The Soviets regrouped back at Russia. Austria rebuilds and repopulates their lands, readying for defenses. Bulgaria-Yugoslavia and Romania-Hungary remains vigilant to the Soviets and Austrians.

.

1929 AD: The Great Depression began. Many countries were struck by economic failure and jobless states, however with the exception of the Soviet Union. Who have stayed isolated after the Iron Harvest War. Germania recovered first, followed by Great Britain, Italy, Japan, Bulgaria-Yugoslavia and many other nations.

.

1930 AD: The Mysterious Gate appears in Saxony, Germany, United Kingdom of Germania.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Battlefield 1, Iron Harvest, Gate - JSDF, Kuroinu, or any other Crossovers. They all belong to their rightful owners.

WARNING: This is a Alternate History, not a political fanfic not meant to offend anyone! Enjoy

.

.

I'm making mein OC's on this Fanfiction

.

.

Somewhere in the plains of Falmart, a massive army of 600,000 men and countless various monsters marching across the grasslands and their sight is the forest, as they march to the mountains where the holy land of "Romalia Mountain". Which borders the Vassal state of Italica and Rondel, from there is the mysterious gate that would lead them to the unknown barbarian lands to conquer.

"Alright Men, today is the day we march through the "Gate", and conquer the Barbarians that inhabit this land!" As his men and Monster Humanoid auxiliaries cheer of a possible new land and slaves to conquer. "And any Barbarians that dare to oppose us well be slaughtered like cattle!" said the same arrogant general as he brought morale to his men.

As the General leads his army through the gate the Mages has opened it, but unknown to them. The so called Barbarians will be their downfall.

.

.

In Saxony, Germany, United Kingdom of Germania. It is a beautiful province state of Germania. It's been 12 years since the end of "The Great War" or the first World War. Everything has been recovered and reconstructed back to their former glory. Since the new constitution by Kaiser Wilheim II, Germany became much like the Great Britain. The Poles, Czechs, Slovaks and Danish people still speak their own languages because of the Autonomy status. But they still speak German which is Germania's primary language.

Two men walked across the Streets of Saxony, their names are Gunter Kieffer and Iwon Wiater. And they are Storm troopers, the best of Germania. Their fathers were veterans of the First World War before their deaths.

Gunter Kieffer, age 27, joined the Imperial German army at the age of 18. He and his squad were sent to Bulgaria-Yugoslavia and Romania-Hungary as expeditionary forces against Soviet and Austrian forces. Which was known as the "Iron Harvest War", his entire squad killed in this war zone and him as the only survivor. he bravely fought against the Soviets and Austrians to avenge his comrades deaths. after the Iron Harvest war ended five years ago, he still have nightmares about the war. But his duty to the Kaiserreich is unending and serious, and like any soldiers of Germania, he would fight against their enemies without fall or surrendering.

Next is Iwon Wiater, age 29, illegally joined the German army at the age of 15 hoping to get to their good side and bring glory to battle. But like Gunter, he too suffers nightmares. But unlike Gunter, he was a Veteran of World War 1. He and his father fought against the French army as defenders of the Rhine. But Tragedy struck him as his father was killed in battle in the year 1917. But after the war ended with Grand Alliance victory, he was treated as a hero of the Kaiserreich.

Even after the events of their tragic life, they meet each other and became friends and brothers at arms. They shared their histories and families and stuff, unfortunate to them, they haven't married yet nor have children. But Gunter might have children soon if he hopes. But something caught Gunter's attention, a strange transparent building surrounded by strange energies. Almost like it is invisible.

"Hey Wiater, you better take a look at this" As Gunter pointed at the transparent structure still standing. As Iwon came to Gunter's location, and he too saw it. "Wonder what es ist" replied Iwon.

"Well, what ever es ist. We must keep a eye on es. But first we need to contact our superiors!" suggested Gunter at his Polish friend. "Yes Kieffer, i'll radio our superiors of what we found here." agree's Iwon as he radio's his superiors of the transparent structure's location.

Hours later, the Imperial Police force of Saxony surrounds the still transparent structure. As Captian Luca Franke of the Police force. Telling the people to not get close to the anomaly. But more keep coming in curiousity. But to Gunter Kieffer and Iwon Wiater. They both were keeping a eye out for any ruffians or trouble makers or others that dare to get close to the transparent structure. "So, Iwon. How are you doing?" said Gunter with Iwon's first name. "Doing guten Gunter" replies back Iwon.

"I wunder what ist das anomaly came from, es not from around here last time i checked?" Said Gunter as he was wondering what the structure came from. "I don't know Gunter, but what ever es ist. Es could be dangerous. We better make sure ist safe or not" said Iwon as he looks at the Anomaly with suspicion. But then, the anomaly which was transparent begans to be visible to any naked eye. As it reveals to be some kind of Greek/Roman Structure. As the Imperial German Police force was alerted about it's apperence. "Well, at least es revealed to be a Greek or Roman structure." Sarcastic replied Gunter. "Ja, but don't keep your sarcastic attitude for long. We may never know what this Gate reveals es secrets." But then, they and the Police force heard noises coming from the structure, they we're shocked that they saw a giant flying reptile like dragon coming out first from the gate, and followed what looked like a strange Roman like army. And some strange humanoid monsters, that looked like Goblins and Trolls.

Gunter and Iwon looked weary at this Roman army, as one of the strange Roman's blows his horn. And the Roman army and monsters roared in war cry as they charge. And Archers fired their arrows at ether the Police force or civilians. The Civilians runs away in fear of been killed by the enemy. The Police force fires their weapons at the Enemy, unfortunate for them. More and more enemies pour out from the gate, the entire Police force ether were killed or captured by the enemy Romans.

"This ist not guten! We have multiple hostiles attacking everywhere on Saxony!" As he fired his Luger pistol at a incoming Roman as he dies by bullet shots. "Ja, we need to evacuate the civilians! Weźcie tych drani!" shouted in Polish as he fired his Gewehr 98 at any closer enemies. But then they saw a giant Ogre like monster killing civilians and police alike with it's giant club. Gunter switches his Luger with a Lewis gun (Bought from the British), and fires at the Ogre's head. Killing it, as it falls down on the ground.

"We need to get those civilians to safer areas! Those freaks still kept coming, head to the Dresden! "Shouted Gunter, as he, and Iwon tell any civilians that were not killed. To flee to the Capital Dresden or any other safety areas the Romans will not get.

.

General Philocrates Octobrius of the Saderan Empire's 24th Legion, smirked arrogantly at the Barbarians cowardice since the invasion of this strange land . "Make sure we brought enough slaves to our lands, leave all those that resist with our blades. We will not stop until the Barbarians surrender to our powerful Empire!" *As his legionnaires did a roman salute to their general. Until his officer came to him. "General sir, i hate to bring you this. But are you sure that it's wise to conquer it. Look at these buildings, it's like we never seen before! *As he pointed at the Buildings on this land, they look neat and good looking. But so many of them. This Concerns his Officers worry's about these strange buildings they all are.

"Ha, you worry too much Calidorus! These barbarians will never defeat us. Sure we lose some men, but they die for the greater good! Every Barbarians are meant to bow before us or cease to exist or enslavement." As he looks menacing at his Officer, Calidorus is what his name is. "So stop distracting me and get back to work!"

"Yes General Sir!" *As he goes to order his men to invade anything the General wants him to do.

.

Back to Gunter and Iwon, they are at the Cityhall which was actually a Capital of Saxony. Dresden. But for now, the People were inside Dresden, as the over 34,000 Police force and hundreds of Dresden's imperial guardsmen are guarding the Innocents from the strange Roman invaders from another world. Hanns Berlepsch is your regular Imperial Guardsmen, but he is in fact the leader of the Imperial Guardsmen of Dresden. The defender of the King of Saxony, and servant of the Kaiserreich. He has organized the Defenses of Dresden, because the Invaders are coming here with hordes of Monsters and Romans alike. And he would be damned if he let any kill or enslave the populace of Saxony. "Alright Men and Women of Saxony! Today we are defending this sacred homeland from the Invaders from this Gate! Some of you may not survive, but we don't die with cowardice. We die with honor! For our Kings and Kaiser! *As he raises his Gewehr 98, as many others did the same. But with different weapons. "Now, we must hold Dresden from enemy hands. and wait for reinforcements to arrive! *As the men cheer of Hanns speech. But the horn sound from the enemy drew his attention to the enemy. "And i swear this as a German and a Saxon."

The Enemy army, numbering 560,000. Charged at the Dresden defenders, as they opened fire at the enemy. Gunter and Iwon fires their respective weapons at any Romans or Monsters that dare get closer to Dresden or it's defenders. Dragon like Creatures attacks from the skies above, swooping down and killing many defenders. Their thick hides prevents them from taking damage from the Bullets, however, they are not invulnerable as some perished by too many wounds.

.

General Philocrates was pissed off, because his men didn't get past of the Barbarians capital. "What's taking you Idiot bastards so long! Push harder and faster, show the Barbarians our true might!" As the Men and Monsters pushed forward, attacking and killing anything that dares push them back.

While the Wyvern Riders swoop down, dragging and bite the enemies with their feet or mouth. The Saderan Infantry used Tortoise formation to protect themselves from Projectiles from the enemy, but some got killed by passing bullets.

"Damn those Barbarians and their Barbarous magic wands! Push harder and slaughter or capture the Barbarian wizards!" As Philocrates is getting annoyed that the Barbarians magic doing damage to his legion.

.

Somewhere at the City where Dresden is, over 40 Focke-Wulf Fw 190's came from the skies.

"Sir, we have several unidentified over grown reptiles and thousands of Roman like army attacking Dresden!" Said one of the Pilots of 40 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 saw the enemy. "Roger that, remember. We have orders, clear the streets and skies of any enemy forces you see!" Said the leading pilot as he and the other Pilots of the Imperial Luftwaffe targets the flying Reptiles and Roman armies on the Streets as they fired their guns from the skies above.

But soon, more reinforcements has arrived. Such as the Heer and Panzer divisions, as several Panzer's fired their tank weapons at the enemy forces. As thousands of Heer infantry fires their militarized weapons at any unfortunate enemies. The Enemy did the Tortoise formation, but it also became their downfall as Bullets rip throw the Roman like shields like Scissors cut through paper.

Soon more German troops appeared and did ground tactics against the enemy, the Storm troopers. The Deutschland Kaiserreich's finest elite shock troops. Firing their weapons at any Romans that run away from the fight.

.

General Philocrates was shocked that the so called Barbarians, are decimating his forces. He has a army larger then the Barbarians 10 to 1. Was getting slaughtered by the Iron Elephants explosive magic and advanced Magic Wands the Barbarian reinforcements have.

Swallowing his pride, Philocrates attempts to run away from the battlefield. "Retreat! Every man for himself-" But the blast from the Iron Elephant struck near him, causing the horse he is on to frighten. Which resulted with Philocrates to fall into the ground. Grunting in pain, he gets up. However a blast struck him, as his vision turns black.

.

The Heer soldiers firing the recently brought Mortars, as they fired at the Enemy forces. While the Artillry prevents the enemy force ether from charging or escaping. The Imperial German Army has pushed the enemy deeper and deeper back to the Gate where they came from, unfortunant for the other Romans as they got captured by German soldiers. For they are now prisoners of war, and one of them is the Officer Calidorus.

The German Field Marshal that led the Imperial German Heer was no other then Erwin Rommel, as he stood his ground, as he and his reinforcements bested the Romans from Dresden, Saxony. But now with the invading enemy defeated, and with some captured. "Sir, we have captured like 7,000 Romans. The rest ether fleed to the Gate or died." Said one of the Heer soldier. "Interrogate them, we need information about why had they attacked us. And find out their location." As the Heer salute and do what Rommel told him to do. As Rommel looks at the Gate, he wonders what secrets lie behind this World.

.

.

.

.

Well, Das the end of Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Also there are somethings i added in this fanfic.

1: Ja i did added Luftwaffe, though Nazism isn't allowed. Nein offence mein German und Russian brethren.

2: The I will continue making this fanfic. Hopefully i will never get distracted.

3: Any tips, help, histories und reviews will be appreciated.

Also i hope you enjoyed this, und i'll see you genosse the next chapter soon


End file.
